Just When You Thought It Was Over
by HallowedNight
Summary: The Kaiju War is over, and Newton Geiszler is out of a job. Unfortunately, has nowhere to go but his parent's empty 'estate'. Upset and bored, Newt has no idea what he's supposed to do for the rest of his life; but what he finds in the backyard (and who he calls for help) will definitely shake things up a bit. - Newt/Hermann & Newt/Kaiju
1. Home

**I adore this movie~ Newt is adorable. And baby Kaijus are adorable. **

**Umm...disclaimer...I don't any of this stuff, except for my Kaiju design(s). **

* * *

The last thing – absolute last thing – Newton Geiszler wanted to do when the Kaiju War was over was to go back to his parent's 'estate'. (Estate was definitely an overstatement, he always thought; the cottage could only be described as quaint, and the only overly-large feature was the backyard.) At least his parents weren't home, and wouldn't be for a couple months.

Sure, it would have been easy for Newt to find an apartment or something, but he wasn't exactly rich; now that the Kaiju War was over, no one needed his expertise anymore. The Jaeger pilots would always be rockstars, even the ones that had given their lives, but no one cared about the nerdy little scientists who had made all that possible.

A stubborn scowl had been plastered over Newt's face for days, and it remained firmly in place as he jerked the door open with a little more force than was strictly necessary. The key had been hidden under the mat, as per usual; his parents never listened when he told them the hiding place was too cliché. After all, if someone wanted to break in, that's the first place they'd look for a key, right?

Shaking his head slightly; Newt tended to get sidetracked quite easily; the scientist pulled the door shut and jiggled the doorknob till he heard the familiar click that told him it was fully latched. He had to resist the strong urge to flop down on the couch and take a nap, as he hadn't slept in a day or two. He was worried, as much as he hated to admit it. Kaijus had been his life for as long as he had been working, and he didn't want to do anything else on daily basis. After gigantic, inter-dimensional, cloned monsters, pretty much anything on Earth was about as boring as a sack of Kaiju shit.

Take that back; even Kaiju shit was more interesting than anything on Earth (at least, to Newton).

Sighing grumpily, Newt scrunched up his nose and crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a little kid pouting over his favorite show being canceled. He threw a kick at the nearest wall as he made his way out to the kitchen and back porch, but his boot just bounced off the baseboard.

"Ah, screw… Well, I'm here." Newton leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the sliding door, his fingers idly playing with the latch as his breath condensed before him. When he finally flicked his eyes upwards, the patch of glass immediately visible was completely clouded, and he made no move to wipe it clean. He knew exactly what the backyard looked like, and the glass felt wonderful against his aching head.

Though Newt insisted he only needed fourteen hours of sleep a week to be his usual, hyperactive self, the familiar exhaustion he had been carrying for days began to tug him towards his childhood room. As he turned however, something in the yard caught his eye; something big.

Furrowing his brow, Newton slid the door open as quietly as possible and crept onto the porch, trying (and failing) to remain hidden. His first thought was that someone had set up some sort of meth lab in his parents' yard, which terrified him. There was no way he would be able to fight off anyone who didn't want to leave; his brain was the only muscle in his body that got any sort of regular workout (and the brain technically isn't a muscle).

As he peeked over the handrail around the porch however, he realized that what he thought was a bad situation was actually worse; much, much worse. His fingers shook as he pulled out his phone and frantically began dialing.

"Hello? This is Dr. Hermann Go-"

"I know who this is," Newt hissed. "H-Herm…you're never gonna- you have to- _There's an effing baby Kaiju in my backyard_."


	2. Tongue

**I has more~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, except for my Kaiju design. **

* * *

"You- _What_?" Disbelief was woven throughout Gottlieb's voice as he broke the awkward, across-the-phone silence.

"A baby Kaiju! It's in my-"

"That's not possible, Newton, you're hallucinating. Call a doctor-"

"I'm not fucking hallucinating!" Newt peeked back over the handrail, exhaling unsteadily when he caught sight of the large, grey lump in his yard. "It's…it's sleeping. Here-" He snapped a quick picture (or three; his hands were still shaking crazily) and sent it to Gottlieb, then leaned against the rail and closed his eyes.

"This…is this some kind of joke?" Gottlieb whispered.

Newt frowned and rolled his eyes. "Of course not! You know I'm not joking, and I know what you're gonna say, but I think…maybe I should-"

"No! Absolutely not! We're going to tell-"

"Nuh-uh, Hermann, he's in my yard, and if someone comes down here they'll kill him-"

"_Him_?" Gottlieb sounded appalled. "Listen to me. Newt!" The tattooed scientist snapped his mouth shut, cursing the faint connection their Drift experience left them with. "You can't seriously believe you can keep it! Newton, it's going to kill you if you get near it, you need to call the Marshall…"

Allowing Gottlieb's voice to fade into the background noise of his consciousness, Newt began to creep down the porch steps to the lawn, crouching as his feet touched the grass. "Hermann… I'll talk to you later."

"Newt, don't you dare hang-"

Completely ignoring the other man's protests, Newt slipped out of his boots and dropped his phone inside the left one. Wiggling his toes into the cool, thick grass, the doctor drew several calming breaths before taking his first tentative steps towards the monster. Judging by the slow rise and fall of its…well, everything (it was curled up too tightly to distinguish many features), the Kaiju was sleeping comfortably. Only its head was immediately recognizable, jutting out from the bulk of its body; it looked not unlike a dragon, with serrated teeth that poked up from its lower jaw and large, triangular nostrils just in front of its six eyes, three on each side, which were all currently closed.

"Hey…hey, beautiful…" Newton breathed as he shuffled closer to the Kaiju. "I won't hurt you, baby… Oh god…" Adjusting his glasses, the scientist struggled to control his heartbeat. The beast's hot breath ghosted over Newt's exposed skin, raising goosebumps down the length of his spine. "Oh my…how are you possible, you gorgeous-"

Newton's voice suddenly caught in his throat as six brilliant, electric blue eyes slid open, slowly focusing behind nearly transparent secondary eyelids. Squinting as a particularly strong blast of air gusted passed him, Newt lowered himself into a crouch and stared into the Kaiju's eyes, holding his breath. A low rumble began to vibrate though the air as the monster pushed itself to its feet – all six of them – and bared its teeth in a bone-rattling growl. Tiny flecks of blue saliva spotted Newt's glasses, but he made no move to wipe them away.

The Kaiju was small, by Kaiju standards; Newt guessed it was around twenty feet long and a little more than six feet tall at the shoulder. Vaguely lizard-shaped, it had a long tail and two sets of muscular legs, much like a Komodo dragon or monitor lizard, spaced far apart along its body. A smaller set of appendages near the front legs helped support the chest and back, which were crisscrossed with the trademark blue lines found on almost all Kaiju.

Newt's usual analysis was cut short as a snort from the creature sent several globs of a viscous, electric blue liquid flying in the scientist's direction. He snapped out of his trance and jumped back, cursing, and fully expecting his skin to start sloughing off at any second. When it didn't however, he immediately flopped backwards onto the ground and swallowed dryly.

Its attention now completely focused on Newton, the Kaiju narrowed its eyes, the pupils contracting into severe slits against their blazing blue background. Languidly, almost as if it had a mind of its own, a long, muscled tongue snaked out of the creature's mouth and split into four searching tendrils that reached towards the now trembling doctor. Newt's mind snapped back to the bunker in Hong Kong; he had escaped death by Kaiju-tongue once, but going near one again was definitely pushing his luck.

Newton's luck, however, was apparently not at the forefront of this particular Kaiju-tongue's thoughts, as one tendril suddenly constricted around the scientist's ankle and pulled him closer, allowing the other three strands to begin feeling along his body, grazing over his skin with a searing, visceral heat. Newt's mouth opened in a silent gasp as one found its way up his shirt; his subconscious mind fought to ignore the heat, while his rational brain braced for his guts to be spilled at any moment.

The doctor had been completely unaware of the fact that he had been arching off the ground until the tentacles were abruptly yanked away and his back fell back to earth. Slowly uncurling his cramped toes, Newt watched as the Kaiju surveyed him for another brief second before turning its back and slinking to another, cushier place in the fenced yard, four-pronged tail swinging lazily behind it. He blinked several times, whimpered quietly, and passed out cold in the grass before even having a chance to pull his shirt back down over his tattooed torso.


	3. Shower

**Next chapter~ Also, guess what; I have a plot and stuff for this~ :D I promise things will make sense eventually... I PROMISE- ;u; I'm kind of ignoring some canon things, like Hermann being married, but that's okay. My universe, my rules~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time Newton woke from his black out, sore, cramped and soaked with dew. He kept his eyes shut initially, listening to the sounds of nighttime all around him, barely aware of where he was or what had transpired several hours earlier. It all came flooding back soon enough however, in a scorching blue blur of sticky tendrils and blazing eyes. The scientist's own eyes flew open suddenly and he scrambled to his feet, not daring to look behind him as he snatched his boots and bolted up the porch stairs and into the house.

Once the sliding door was locked behind him, Newt finally turned to survey the yard. The baby Kaiju was still there, curled in a far corner, only just visible in the near darkness. Only its gleaming eyes and faint blue patterns gave away its location; it appeared as though the creature had watched Newt's retreat, but made no move to follow. This was definitely confusing to the doctor, as no Kaiju he had ever heard of (A.K.A. no Kaiju ever) had done anything but destroy cities and kill things, yet this one seemed content to sleep in a well-kept yard in the London countryside.

Hesitantly pushing these thoughts aside as the Kaiju's eyes slid shut once again, Newt turned his attention to his current state of dishevelment. He was caked head to toe with what could only be Kaiju snot (oh, the experiments he could perform), and his hair and clothes were soggy and smelled vaguely of his mother's compost heap. Keeping his eyes trained on the dark lump in his yard, the scientist slowly began to strip, his still shaky fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and pants. Once his clothes, minus boxers, were thrown haphazardly into the washing machine (and he had checked once more to make sure the Kaiju wasn't smashing down his door), Newt walked dazedly into the bathroom and flopped down on the lidded toilet, his cell phone in hand. Though he didn't quite remember telling his fingers to do so, he had soon dialed Hermann's number and put the phone on the marble counter beside him, jabbing the speaker button just as the familiar voice spoke.

"_Doctor Newton Geiszler!_" Oh, this was not going to be good. Entirely aware of what was coming next, Newt snatched his phone off the counter and quickly dialed down the volume before turning his attention back to Gottlieb's rant. "What were you _thinking_?! If you _ever_ hang up on me again in a situation like that, I swear to God I will-"

"It licked me."

"-disembowel you with a rusty- What?"

"It licked me," Newt repeated. "It licked me, then just let me go."

"Oh, and I suppose that makes everything just fine then? You can just have yourself a sweet little pet, hmm?" Hermann's voice was laced with sarcasm, but Newt ignored it, staring at the wall in front of him as a large grin began to spread over his face.

"Yeah…a pet… He didn't kill me the first time…and no one lives around here, no one would ever know-"

"_NEWT_!" Hermann's screech was just enough to snap the scientist from his Kaiju-induced trace. "Have you forgotten that these things: one, are extremely toxic; two, kill things just because they can; three, are from another damn dimension; and four, tried to destroy our planet?! You can't keep one as a thrice-damned pet!"

"Herm! Cool your jets, dude, hear me out. The Kaiju were controlled by their creators, right? Had the whole hive-mind thing going on, yeah? But they're not connected anymore; he's the only one left now that the Breach is gone, and I'm guessing that the creator-things can't control him anymore. They're intelligent, Hermann; he's intelligent, not just some horrible killing machine!" Newt took a deep breath and turned his gaze wistfully to the ceiling. "You should see him, Hermann…he's gorgeous. And there's no way I'm gonna let some crack-head government bastard kill him and chop him up-"

"Have you forgotten that that's what you've been doing for a living for the past ten years?"

This comment stopped Newton in his tracks. Now that he thought about it, Hermann was absolutely, one-hundred percent right, as much as Newt hated to admit it. "That…that's irrelevant. Those were already dead, but this little guy isn't, and I don't want him to be." Crossing his arms defensively, the doctor glared down at his phone. "You haven't seen him, you don't-"

"Yet."

"What?"

"Haven't seen him yet. I'm coming over there, Newt, to talk some sense into you. I'll be there in a week, no questions." The man sounded very sure of himself, and Newt didn't feel like arguing. He was already getting a headache, though from stress, exposure or the lingering effects of his Drift with Gottlieb, he couldn't tell.

"Umm…whatever." Now rather subdued, Newt took the phone off speaker and raised it to his ear as he stood. "I need a shower, Hermann, we'll talk about this later."

"I believe that you're the one who called me."

"Yeah, well now I'm the one hanging up on you. Again. Goodbye, Herm." The biologist didn't wait for a reply before he poked the 'end call' button and chucked his phone unceremoniously into the next room. He shut the bathroom door and locked it (he didn't like taking chances), then crossed to the shower and turned it on. It took several minutes for the water to warm up, so Newt took the time to peel off his boxers and stare at himself in the mirror. He was a tiny bit pudgier than he last remembered, but the tattoos did a good job of hiding it.

Newt had always been proud of his tattoos; though his parents had thrown a fit when he showed them, he never regretted getting them done. No matter what happened throughout the rest of his life, the Kaiju War would always be the climax of his existence, and he could think of no better way to commemorate the best years of his life than by making himself a walking canvas for a beautiful shrine to the creatures he coveted.

Smiling ever so slightly as he plucked his glasses from his face and transferred them to the counter, Newton shuffled to the shower and pulled back the curtain, sighing as the now steaming water began the arduous task of stripping his body of layers of dirt, sweat and Kaiju fluids. He struggled to run his hands through his hair, though he couldn't really tell if it was a product of his hectic evening or simply the gel he had thrown in haphazardly that morning. Shrugging to himself, Newt plucked a washcloth from a rack just outside the shower and set to work scraping himself clean.

It took at least ten minutes of intense showering before Newt felt sanitary enough to turn off the water and step, shivering, out into the regretfully unheated bathroom. He slung a towel around his waist and sighed though his teeth as he remembered that his clothes were in a suitcase out in his car. Resigning himself to the unpleasant task, the doctor draped several more towels around himself and stomped out to the front room, stepping into his boots as he passed them. They were clunky and uncomfortable with the laces loosened and flopping around, but they got him to the car and back in one piece, regardless of the few times Newt tripped over his own feet.

Hauling the suitcase into his room, Newt propped it against the bed and hopped back into the bathroom, trying to avoid anymore drips on the carpet. He speed-dried his body and tousled his hair into a relatively dry, scruffy-looking mess, then grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the top of his suitcase (which took him far too long to unzip), and pulled them up while rushing to the nearest window that overlooked the backyard. His stomach dropped immediately; the Kaiju was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly terrified, Newton tiptoed back out to the darkened kitchen. His fears were groundless however, as a familiar pair (or three) of eyes were staring through the sliding glass door, tracing the scientist's every movement as he crossed the tile floor to flick on the nearest light. The Kaiju's pupils dilated immediately, and the biology nerd in Newt squealed with glee. Rubbing his upper arms to rid them of the goosebumps that had begun to rise, he took several tentative steps toward the door, his eyes never leaving the enormous, shining blue orbs that still followed him.

"See… You know I'm not gonna hurt you…and you're not gonna hurt me, are you?" A small smile curled Newt's lips. "I bet you're glad to be free from those crazy creator people, huh?" He murmured, though he had no idea if the creature could hear him or not.

The doctor suddenly froze as he saw one of the Kaiju's front paws shift slightly. It raised, almost hesitantly, and rapped the glass in front of it gently, almost as if it was knocking. Newt nearly passed out again; _it wanted to come inside_.


End file.
